Big Family
by jamieklainer8
Summary: This is all based on a post on Tumblr. It's about Kurt,Blaine,Imogone,Carson,Paul,Everett,Elizabeth, Devon,Darren and Chris and their family moments. The family tree will be clear in the first chapter also the relationships. It's on hiatus,you can prompt me whenever you want on my askdorkdarren blog on tumblr. No warnings,it's al kid friendly (though there might be some cursing)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! so this is my first story on fanfic but there's a first of everything right?  
****this is all based on this post.  
**

**Blaine (twin of Devon) - Kurt (twin of Elizabeth)  
Devon (twin brother of Blaine) - Elizabeth (twin sister of Kurt)  
Darren (twin of Everett) - Chris (twin of Paul)  
Everett (twin brother of Darren) - Paul (twin brother of Chris)  
Imogene (oldest) - Carson (oldest).  
**

**This is about who's dating who.**

**I hope you guys like it. reviews are welcome prompts too on my askdorkdarren blog on tumblr.**

**P.S. Don't own anything.**

* * *

parents gone ~ part 1

Chris walked out the kitchen with a diet coke in his hand and a apple juice in the other.  
He scanned the living room and saw Darren's younger brother practically eating his little sister chin.

"HEY! Devon knock it of!" Chris yelled and sat down next to Darren.  
"Hell no." Devon said after he left Elizabeth's lips (chin in Chris's eyes) "My parents are finally gone and I'm enjoying my free time." Devon smirked and continued making out with Elizabeth.

"GET A ROOM!" Imogene screamed at the two love birds.  
"You mean GET SOME!" Everett giggled.  
Devon pulled away and took Elizabeth upstairs. "Door stays open!" Chris tried but he knew they would ignore him.  
"You sound like dad!" Kurt,Paul and Carson said in unison.

Everyone in the room giggled and once it stopped,Chris sighed. "She's my little sis i don't want her to grow up so soon." Darren looked awed at Chris "Besides Devon is kind of an assho-"  
"LANGUAGE!" They all broke of Chris with a laughter.

Darren pressed a kiss on Chris's cheek and smiled "We still have Kurt and Blaine to annoy"

Kurt and Blaine looked horrified at each other. "Yeah you're right" Chris said and grinned at Darren "Come on we're gonna go to your old room and eat each others chins too." The couple walked laughing upstairs and Kurt sighed in relieve.

"Let's flee away before they come back!" Blaine mumbled at Kurt.  
Kurt nodded and walked outside with Blaine.

"Dumb asses" Imogene said and Everett,Paul and Carson nodded in agreement.

**Sorry for any mistakes :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Darren and Chris couldn't believe it when Blaine told them he wanted to marry Kurt.  
They're so young, hell to young.

But Darren and Chris both knew they couldn't help Blaine from the idea, they wouldn't want to either.

"so how are you gonna do it?" Darren asked.  
Chris snored, "we all know how hopelessly romantic Kurt is."

"I have some view ideas.." Blaine said and held his nose up in the air. "but" he continued. "I'm not gonna tell you otherwise the whole world will know within seconds."

Chris and Darren put on a mock hurt face.  
"We're hurt baby bro!" Chris nodded in agreement at Darren's words.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and turned around, "whatever." He mumbled "Go continue whatever sexual stuff you two were doing" He screamed to them when he was out the room.

Darren laughed "no problem, believe me!" He screamed back at Blaine.  
Chris was already buzzy sucking and biting Darren's neck, Darren just rolled his eyes back and moaned.

"GROSS!" They heard Elizabeth's voice. "what are you two doing here anyway aren't you old enough to live in your own house?"

The two men sighed and pull away from each other. "What are you doing here so early? I thought you had a date with Devon." Chris asked.

"We broke up" She answered with a deep sigh and sat down between Darren and Chris on the couch.  
"Again?" The men asked in unison and shook their heads.

"yes.." Elizabeth said sad.  
"Why do you keep trying? He isn't worth it." Darren said and threw a comforting arm around her.  
"I just want a relation ship like all of you guys have" Tears were now filling the younger girl her eyes.

Chris embraces his little sister too. "sweetie you do need to find the right person for that. And I'm pretty sure that Imogene is fooling around with Paul without Carson's and Everett's notice."

"You will find the right person one day." Darren said with a small smile and whipes Elizabeth's tears away.  
Elizabeth just nodded, she knew damn well that she was going to end up with eighty cats and chocolate.

"but why are you two are here?" She said quickly to change the subject.  
"Blaine told us that he's gonna propose Kurt" Chris said with a small smile.

Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes again and broke down in a huge sob "They are the same age as me and they're getting married while i will end up alone!"

Chris and Darren's looked at each other with big eyes in a 'oh no' sign and quickly hugged and trying to shush Elizabeth.

This was going to be a long, long day


End file.
